


So, man up and propose already.

by pennypigeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypigeon/pseuds/pennypigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is stressing over proposing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, man up and propose already.

 

**So, man up and propose already.**

 

They sit next to each other quietly. The ring box sits between them on the wooden dock. Marriage would suit Kakashi, Naruto thinks. The stability and sense of family is something they both longed for, though Naruto shows it so much more loudly. To wake up next to Kakashi every morning, that would be something. Something marvellous. To be together forever. To make that promise together. Or rather, for Kakashi to promise  _him_ that, when Kakashi is so scared of commitment and promises and failing to keep them, would make him truly happy. Happy in a way he has seen in others, when they have that one piece that makes the whole world make sense. And Naruto is pretty sure that Kakashi is it for him, that one piece.

Kakashi scratches his chin with a finger, “You’re quite. I thought you’d be…” he makes a surprisingly helpless gesture, “Louder?”

“Heh,” Naruto leans back on his hand and looks at the moon, “I was imagining what marrying you would be like.”      

“Ah.” Kakashi says so mildly that even without looking, Naruto knows the walls are raising. 

“Shut up, it’s good.” Naruto punches Kakashi in the shoulder blade, “So, man up and propose already.”

Kakashi levels him with a faux-wounded expression and rolls his shoulder, “Such abuse.”

“You can set your fiancée on me. Ya know, after you’ve asked.” Kakashi sighs and picks up the box. Naruto sits up to watch Kakashi as he opens the box. They both stare at the ring inside. “Is that stainless steel? You cheap bastard.”

“Platinum.” Kakashi murmurs, quiet and soft. Then shoots Naruto a look, “ _You_ can’t complain, you freeloader. I could have bought five of these over the years if you’d feed yourself.”

“I only want one,” Is not what Naruto means to say, and Kakashi looks surprised at the honesty, “But not a stainless steel one.” Naruto jokes and grins, but Kakashi looks preoccupied.

“It would…” Kakashi looks down at the ring, “suit you…”

Embarrassed, Naruto rubs the back of his head. This has to stop. “It’s a nice engagement ring Kakashi,” He reaches out and takes the box from Kakashi’s hand, “but,” He closes the lid with a snap, “It’s just a ring until you _propose._ ” He holds it out and it feels like holding a knife by the blade. And when Kakashi takes it, it’s hesitant, and Naruto knows he’s gave himself away, because Kakashi handles the box differently now, like he knows he holds the hilt.

They sit next to each other quietly. The ring box sits in Kakashi’s palm.

“You’re gonna be late.” Naruto says as he stands, because now this really has to stop, even though he wants Kakashi to stay. Wants to wake up next to him every morning. Wants nothing else in the whole world. “Oi,” He kicks Kakashi in the butt, “Up.” Eventually he bullies Kakashi up and marches him down the dock and up the embankment onto the path. “Jeeze, go, go.” He huffs and makes shooing movements, annoyed, posturing.

Hurting.     

Kakashi watches him silently, hands tucked in his pockets. Naruto wonders when the ring disappeared and where it went, trouser pocket? Breast pocket? The Lake?

Probably not the lake, though he finds himself looking to the water anyway.  

“Naruto.”

“Hmm?” It’s starting to hurt to breathe.

“… Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” Naruto links his fingers behind his head, “Good luck.”

Goodbye, he wants to say, because this hurts is too much. But doesn’t. He’s stronger than that. Tomorrow, he’ll be stronger than that, definitely.

…  

 


End file.
